Tk's Choice
by 10luoZ
Summary: Summary can be found in the story.


Author note: This is my first fan fiction, I borrowed the plot of a manga called "Yomeiro Choice" (Don't read if you can't handle obscene visuals but its really funny). I hope you enjoy! :)

I don't own anything related to Digimon or Yomeiro Choice.

Summary: _TK can't seem to get a girlfriend, it's not that he can't but something is preventing him from doing so. How will he react when a girl named Rika claiming she is his daughter from the future came back in time to make sure she will exist in the future. Well turns out she isn't the only one that came back in time._

********************************* _TK's Choice_ ***********************************

Ages:

TK: 14

Kari: 14

Davis: 14

Ken: 14

Yolei: 15

Cody: 11

Sora: 18

Tai:18

Matt:18

Mimi:18

Izzy:17

Mimi:16

Joe:19

Catherine:14

Willis:14

****Chapter 1****

Inside Tai's apartment there lies 8 guys having a guys weekend out enjoying themselves as they watches movies, play video games, and just pig out. Nothing seem out of the ordinary for the fellow 8 digidestined.

"Hey pass the chips will ya Tai." Matt said.

"No the last time you were here you ate all my emergency chips." Tai exclaimed in a somewhat angry tone.

"Oh come on your mother cooking wasn't that bad you just over exaggerating" Matt said.

"Over exaggerating, have you seen my mom cooking!" Tai exclaimed angry

"Now calm down both you." Joe said in a calm manner.

"Your right Joe, but man I can't believe you made to our guys hangout."

" I thought you would still be studying." Matt said somewhat surprised

" Hey sometimes even I have to take a break at some point." Joe said.

" I agree all work and no play makes you a boring person." Tk said while nodding his head.

"Your the one to talk, you have nothing going on in your life." Tai said in a condescending tone.

"I know where you are going with this and I don't want to hear it." Tk said somewhat annoyed.

"You know it just as much as I do that you're missing important part of your life if you have a girlfriend." Tai said with assurance.

The other fellow males nodded their heads.

" What are you talking about, I'm having the time of my life." Tk said.

This was the probably the the hundred time Tai asked me don't I get a girlfriend. It's not like I couldn't get one, I'm the captain of the basketball team. I have fan girls swooning over him,and to top of I have the famous Ishida charm. So what is stopping me from getting a girlfriend in the first place.

" I don't know about that you are sure missing out." Tai exlcaimed.

The other fellow males digidestined nodded their heads.

" For Christ sake even Joe has a girlfriend. So why can't you get one Tk?" Tai said.

"Hey I take offense to that." Joe said a little offended.

" I didn't mean it like that, I'm just using you to make a point across and besides I was amazed when you told us that Jun was you girlfriend!" Tai said happly.

"So little bro what is stopping you from getting a girlfriend anyways. Your not afraid are you?" Matt said with a touch of worry in his voice.

"I'm not, but the way you making it sound its rather offensive to females everywhere. You're making them sound likes prizes to be won." Tk said.

"Oh come on you know that I don't mean it like that. But you know I worry about you sometimes not have a significant other in you life. I don't want you get lonely." Matt said.

"Thanks for the sentiment Matt. But I have my reasons." Tk said gratefully.

"Such as?" Matt said.

Tk thought about why couldn't he get a girlfriend, its not like he was against the idea but something was preventing him from doing so,

"You're not gay are you?" Davis snickered.

"What of course not!" Tk said surprised by his comment.

"Then why can't you get one." Ken said.

"Why are you pushing this, I mean Cody doesn't have one either." Tk said somewhat angry.

"That is because I'm still to young." Cody said.

" Ken is right even us intellectuals have found love so why can't you" Izzy said.

Tk has probably said all the excuses in the book up to this point. So he had no real reason to say no but he still felt that something was hindering him from saying yes I will get a girlfriend. Maybe if you spoke from his heart that is will give him the reason that he couldn't get a girlfriend. He thought long and hard, although it was hard to think with such stares from 7 males.

"Come on TJ, I don't have forever!" Davis said annoyed that it was taking to long.

Tk still thinking until these words flew out his mouth without him realizing what it meant.

" I'm afraid that if I do get a girlfriend, someone will get hurt." Tk said.

"Huh?" all of them said in disbelief at the boy.

"Who are going to hurt by getting a girlfriend? What do you think Kari will get hurt, I mean you supported her when she got with Davis so why wouldn't she do the same for you." Matt said.

It was unbelievable but Davis finally withered Kari's defense until she gave and went out a date with him. They really hit off and before you know it they were a couple. Oddly enough Tk didn't take it as bad as everyone thought it he would. No friendships were broken when those two got together.

"Its not Kari." Tk said.

"Then who could it be?" Joe said somewhat curious about the conversation at hand.

"I don't know who but I feel like it would hurt that person really much if I did get a girlfriend." Tk said.

" Well don't dwell on it too much, speaking of which some of us guys have to go cause we have dates." Matt said with triumphs.

"Very funny, what do guys think I was going to do get jealous that you have someone in your lives while I don't" Tk said.

"Maybe just a little but anyways, well see ya around little bro." Matt said.

Most of the guys left to meet their significant others. Joe has Jun, Davis has Kari, while Matt has Sora and Izzy has Mimi and finally Ken has Yolei. As the guys left, Tai,Cody, and Tk just look at each other wondering what to do. Little did Tk knew what fate had in stored him in the upcoming days to come.

 _So what do you think of my first chapter. Constructive criticism is always helpful. :)_

 _The story will mirror the plot in "Yomeiro Choice" in the following chapters so don't worry._


End file.
